Milk Chocolate
by JessicaTheGreat
Summary: Who knew that a candy bar could change your life forever, Sara sure as hell didn’t. This is Sara’s POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or the characters, but if I did……fun would be had by all lol

**Summary: **Who knew that a candy bar could change your life forever, Sara sure as hell didn't. This is Sara's POV.

**Authors note:** Hope you enjoy and please comment, even if it sucks:-P

**Milk chocolate**

I was sitting in the break room waiting for a new case to come in. When Grissom walked in at the beginning of shift, all that I asked for was an interesting or challenging case. Instead I got a case involving an annoying 16 year old girl that enjoyed trying to get me to have a breakdown, I won't be having kids anytime soon. And her boyfriend who was pretty much flirting with me all the whole way though the interrogation. Thank god Brass was there or otherwise the boyfriend wouldn't be a boy for any longer. My exciting case was a bank robbery gone truly wrong. So wrong in fact that the criminals only got anyway with a handbag. All together it was a pointless case for a pointless day.

So here I am now, sitting in the break room with a steaming up of slush just hoping for a new case to come in. My first initial plan was to go gate crash someone else's case or at least ask but then I thought of how I could use this time wisely, thinking about my favorite person in the world, Catherine Willows.

Catherine has always been a little fantasy of mine. Whenever I have a spear minute I would let Catherine run through my mind, not that I didn't think about her constantly it's just when I'm not busy I can really get in there. Just thinking about how she looks in the morning when she comes in will get me hot for the rest of the day. The way she practically runs for the coffee machine with only two minutes before shift begins and moans at how crap it is. You would think that working here for as long as she has that she would have leaned how bad it is and always will be.

I don't know how long I have been sitting here but when I hear my stomach starting to talk I look at the clock which shows that I have been sitting here like a idiot for……45 minutes! Wow that's a shock, I thought it would only be 5 or 10 minutes. After a couple of seconds I decide that I should really feed the beast or it won't shut up. I open the fridge begging that Grissom hasn't got one of his disgusting experiments in there tainting everything else. God, when that happened I was afraid to open the fringe just in case something live jumped out at me. After the huge lecture he got from the whole team, I don't think that he would do it again so I decide to go for it.

I start to move things around hoping to find something good, moving old and new sandwiches to look behind. I knew that I should bring my own food because I can never find any vegetarian stuff in here but it totally slipped my mind today some reason. I move this funny looking sandwich which looks so nasty that Greg wouldn't even eat it. Moving it to the side I come across a candy bar. I reach for it and a smile come across my face as I see that it's a Hershey's milk chocolate bar, my favorite. I stand up and move to the table to enjoy this amazing creation and drink the slush we all hate so much but drink anyway.

As I start to peal the wrapper off I feel slightly guilty to whosever this candy bar is that I am nicking. Looking at the chocolate I try and think who would eat chocolate, forget about bringing it in. Nick some reason doesn't seem like the type to eat chocolate but a secret toffee person. Warrick, I could sense, seemed to be a caramel type of guy. Although Grego is trying to act more mature you can see he is a marshmallow lover. But Grissom, god, don't get me started on Grissom. I know for a fact that he is a pear drop kind of man. Walking into his office once, I had a serious problem I needed to talk to him about, however at the time he had one of those things in his mouth and when he tried to talk, he actually spat in out by accident onto his desk. That is one thing I will never forget. He was so embarrassed and I couldn't stop laughing at him. I had to walk out of his office before I started to hyperventilate. I never even managed to tell him my problem.

So whose left………… ah that would be Catherine. Sweet, delicate and delicious Catherine. I always thought that she was into the more delicate things, that's why she would never be into a non delicate person like me. My fantasy will just have to serf ice.

I couldn't thieve her candy bar, could I? No I couldn't, she would hate me even more and probably do a police report on me. My stomach starts talking to me again, begging for a bite of this forbidden candy bar. I could say that I didn't know it was hers, yeah I could fake ignorance. That would work.

I slowly start to unwrap the bar and the light smell of chocolate emits from it. Letting out a deep breath I look at the chocolate in my hands. Knowing that I shouldn't have this is making me feel all giddy some reason. I break it into pieces to make it easier to eat and bring it up to my lips. I hear myself moan as it touches my tongue for the first time. Chocolate has never tasted so good. After swallowing my first piece I can't resist another, which my stomach is happy about.

I place another piece of chocolate into my awaiting mouth and hear the moan make my way up my throat again. When I hear someone coughing I look up sharply giving myself a head rush so I close my eyes for a moment. When I start to open them slowly the person in front of me is a blur but I instantly know who it is. The remarkable, incredible, amazing and slightly angry person that is standing before me is no other than Catherine herself. I start coughing hysterically, still with the chocolate in my mouth and cover my mouth with my hand hoping to not spit chocolate everywhere.

Catherine just stands there looking at me as my coughing subsides. She has this glare in her eyes which I have learnt to be the glare when she wants to rip my head off and make me feel like a five year old. I start to feel as if she's about to snap when she begins to speak in a gentle tone.

"Did you like the candy bar?"

I start at her in awe. Why would she look at me like she wanted to murder me then talk to me in the gentlest tone she has ever used. This woman totally confuses me, but that isn't going to stop 

me from having the hots for her. If fact it makes me wants to know more of her, every single thing I can find out.

All that I can do is nod, if I don't make a sound she might forget that I'm here and leave. But that's not going to happen since I just nicked her candy bar, am going to be either screamed at or in a cell for the night. Either way she's still going to still hate me.

She stares at me for a long time and I start to wonder if she's just day dreaming and not really looking at me. Suddenly she starts to walk slowly towards me, swaying her perfect hips. Her eyes are fixed on me and I can feel my pulse start to get stronger and faster. When she reaches me, she learns down which gives me a good look at her cleavage which I happily do, and looks at the candy bar laying on the table. I look up after I have a nice stare and feel the blush cover my cheeks. Please say she didn't just see me checking her out, pretty please. Seeing the smile plastered on her face I know I've been caught.

I clear my throat just so there's some sound in the room. Usually the silence is a pleasant gift around the lab but here, right now, I would love some sort of sound. Perhaps a hyped up Greg running in screaming at the top of his lungs wearing leopard skinned boxer shorts, yup that would help.

I feel her gaze shift and looks at my mouth. Why would she look at my mouth, am not saying anything? My pulse is going crazy now and I start to worry incase she can hear it. I look at her eyes which meet mine and go back to my mouth. She raises her hand, and at first I thought she was going to hit me but she reaches for my mouth and runs her finger across my lips. I am pleasantly surprised by my eyes don't leave Catherine's intense blue ones.

After she has run her finger across my mouth she moves her hand away and places her finger in her mouth and sucks gently. I was totally in shock at the sight before me. Catherine Willow's was doing one of the sexiest things I have ever seen, right in front of me. When she pulls out her finger and starts to more her lips if takes me awhile for the fog to clear before I can understand what she is saying.

"You had a little chocolate, and considering you nicked it I figured that I should at least deserve a taste."

And with a grin on her face she makes her way out of the break room and down the hall. And so I sit here, all alone with a half an eaten chocolate and a shocked expression on my face. I can't believe that Catherine just did that. As I hear someone walk into the room I look up and see a smiling Nick. His eyes focus on the chocolate bar lying helplessly on the table.

"Please say that you haven't opened Catherine's Hershey's chocolate bar. You are so in trouble Sara."

I smile at him and say "That's what I thought too" and stand up to see if I can find anything else to do, secretly hoping that Catherine may need at hand with something. Smiling evilly I think to myself "The game is on Miss Willows".

**Ok well that's it. Hoped you enjoyed it and please review. I didn't know if this should have chapters or not so please tell me you opinions on it.**

**With love Jess xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or the characters, but if I did……fun would be had by all lol

**Authors note:** I'm glad that you all enjoyed my first chapter and many have commented that they wanted more, so here it is. This is in Catherine's POV and all reviews would make me ecstatic beyond belief lol

**Milk chocolate**

It was a week ago that I took a chance and flirted with Sara. Ever since then she has become more self confident. Just after the "event", Sara found me in my office finishing up some paperwork and asked if I needed any help. I was stunned at first since Sara has never offered to help me on anything, but considering that I just overly flirted with her I was pleased that she took a chance and asked to help.

I declined her offer just to see if I could confuse her. From the beginning I have learnt that there is nothing more adorable than a confused Sara Sidle. The moment she walked in asking for Catherine Willows was when my heart started to yearn for her, but from that moment on, I knew I couldn't act upon it. With her being a female, as well as a coworker, I doubt she would be thrilled over it. Lately it's become harder.

So here I sit, all alone in my office doing the despised paperwork that everyone tries to avoid. I hate this part of the day, nothing left today except paperwork and looking over files. The physical part of the job is the greatest part of the whole profession, especially when you work solo, then you get the proper feeling of independence and importance. Being the only one solving a case is the biggest thrill you can get. I love my job but this is the one thing that I hate. Stupid paperwork. Sighing I decide to just get it over and done with and start on the top of the pile with a frown on my face.

About forty minutes into doing my paperwork I feel my pager silently vibrating against my hip. Looking at it, I find a message from Sara saying "Come to the garage ASAP". I look at it in wonder. I don't have any cases which I'm working with Sara. In fact, I don't have any cases involving a car. I pick myself up from my seat and think of what Sara might need me for.

I'm not any good at the whole car situation; I can't even fix mine when it decides it doesn't want to start. Stupid piece of crap. So for what reason could she need me in the garage for? Maybe some unusual blood splatter patterns she needs my opinion on. Or maybe some odd substance she doesn't know what to make of. The only thing I can think of is that she needs my opinion on something. We have all learnt that Sara will not ask for help, no matter how much she knows she needs it, so asking for an opinion will help get the answer she needs without really asking for it.

I make my way to the garage and open the door expecting to see Sara under a huge hunk of metal, but when I don't even see a huge hunk of metal, I start to think what she could be playing at. Sara has never been bold enough to lie to me. Honestly, I could never imagine Sara being able to lie to anyone. She just doesn't seem like the type of person to be able to lie to someone and not feel bad about it. Sooner or later she would have to confess because the guilt would overwhelm her. That's what I love about her. Wow, wait a minute. I did not just say love, I can't love Sara. That relationship just won't work. Dating a coworker is never the way to go, all of them fail and I'm guessing this would be no different. The sex would be great, but I can't imagine being able to have a relationship with her.

As I think about my revelation, I hear a sound behind me. Turning around I find a naughty looking Sara Sidle looking at me, smiling with that sexy smirk of hers. She stares at me for a few moments and for some reason I'm speechless. She starts to move slowly towards me, swaying her hips with every step. She's looking into my eyes without even blinking and for some reason I can't look away.

When she is standing in front of me, I can see the small smile upon her lips clearer and see that she's not putting much effort into it, she is actually smiling at me. Not many people get a real smile form Sara, but when you do it's the best feeling, especially when she shows that adorable little gap in her teeth. I have to be honest here and say that with that gap it makes Sara even more irresistible.

Looking at her attire, I see that she is wearing those blue overalls that we have to wear whenever we're in the garage, they always look hideous but somehow on Sara they make her look even sexier. The way they accent her perfect breasts to her small hips, I start to feel jealous as I know she's younger than me. I know I have a good body… I always have, but being younger would make it all the better.

When I see her lips moving, it takes me a while to understand what she's saying. My heartbeat is so loud and beating so fast that I start to worry in case she can hear the effect she's having on me. When my heartbeat is at a reasonable volume, I hear what she's saying.

"Have you ever wondered if people wear any clothes under these overalls? I've always thought it was more comfortable when I'm naked underneath. Don't you agree Catherine?"

Oh my god! Did Sara Sidle just say that? I feel my mouth opening, but nothing is coming out. I've never seen Sara so confident but I like it, it is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. But I'm confused right now. Why would she page me to come over here and flirt with me like this? Sara loves her work, so I would never have thought she would do this.

All I can do is nod as she moves her hands to the top of her overalls. My eyes follow her every move as my throat becomes dry with anticipation. When her hand stays still for a couple of minutes, I avert my eyes to her, looking at her face. I see that smile still plastered on it, so I try to keep my stance to show that she isn't affecting me when it is so obviously clear that she is.

I see her lick her lips and feel my heart beating faster and faster with every second. Before, I was worried in case she heard my pulse, but now I'm more concerned that I might have a heart attack at any minute. A Sara Sidle was never good for my health, but a sexy Sara Sidle is likely to kill me.

When I see her fingers move to the zipper, I avert my eyes to her overalls again. I see her playing with it and I have to bite my tongue to make sure I don't scream at her, telling her to hurry up with it. I can feel my breathing start to get faster and I feel my hands start to sweat as she slowly lowers the zipper exposing the skin on her neck. At the first glance, I took a quick intake of breath 

just so I wouldn't pass out. This is too much for me, especially when I know I can't touch her the way I want to.

When she stops all movement, my eyes slowly work their way up her elegant neck, her strong jaw line, her delicate nose, and to her expressive eyes. I'm so hot now that it's unbelievable. She's still smiling at me but it's becoming bigger with every passing moment. She really needs to undo that zipper or I will have to do it myself!

Her hands start to move again as she lowers the zipper to just the top of her breasts, giving me a nice look at her cleavage. I'm not embarrassed because she can see me checking her out, but because what I'm seeing is turning me on so much. With every passing second my breathing seems to be getting faster, I have never felt this turned on in my life and it's all because of Sara.

Suddenly she zips her overall up again leaving me totally in wonder, I never knew Sara to be a tease. I move my eyes to her face again for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes to see a look of self-satisfaction on it.

She starts to lean in so we are a breath apart. I can feel her breath on my face and I'm sure she can feel mine, but her eyes stay glued to me. I see her look over my face as if she's trying to find something that will give a hint to an impossible question. I see her reach behind herself and get something out of her back pocket, all the while not taking her eyes off me. She licks her lips and begins to whisper.

"I felt bad for eating you candy bar and I wanted to make it up to you."

She leans in closer without touching me, if that's possible, and I thought she was going to kiss me. I lick my lips and lean just the last little bit so our lips could touch for the first time. I close my eyes waiting to taste her when I feel something over my mouth. I open them in surprise and pull back to have a better look at what it was. I have to wait a couple of seconds for my vision to go back to normal, but when it does I see myself looking at a Hershey's milk chocolate bar, beyond that a very satisfied Sara. I feel my anger growing, but somehow with the smile Sara emits, it causes the anger to become a small rumble and when she speaks, it disappears completely.

"Here's your candy bar back Catherine. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did yours."

With a smile that reveals that sexy gap in her teeth she's gone, but not before she pushes the candy bar into my hand. And so I stand here, all alone with a candy bar in my hand and a shocked expression on my face. I can't believe Sara just did that. I hear someone come in the door behind me, so I turn around and see an expressionless Nick. His eyes focus on the chocolate bar in my hand and looks to me with a raised eyebrow asking a silent question. When I don't answer him, he takes the plunge and asks me.

"What are you doing in the garage with a candy bar Catherine?"

I smile at him and say "Nothing Nicky, I was just leaving" and with that I leave the room to go see if anyone needs help with their case, just so I don't have to finish my paperwork. Smiling dangerously I walk down the hall thinking to myself "This is not the end Miss Sidle."

**Ok well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and it's as good as my first one. I wasn't going to have it in chapters but I hope I did a good job on it.**

**I want to say thank you so much to CSI7 for being my beta. It really means a lot that you took the time to sort it out since there were loads of mistakes.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. If you want another chapter it's going to be hard to get a chocolate bar in their lol. But I will try my best.**

**Lots of love Jess xx**

**Before I forget I have a new account under the name No Law To Love. So keep an eye out ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or the characters, but if I did everything would be so different!

**Authors note:** I'm glad that you all enjoyed my second chapter and I started to feel mean in leaving it there, so here is the next chapter. This is in Sara's POV and I would love if you would review. I'm like addicted to reading what you amazing people think of my work ;-)

**Milk Chocolate**

I cannot believe how confident I have become. How could I have flirted with the hottest person I have ever met and make her speechless? You must be really good if you can leave Catherine Willows speechless. I just never suspected I was half as good as you needed to be.

It has been a week since that day, Catherine seems to be really unlike herself lately. With all the blushes and stuttering, you would expect her to break her strong appearance and shy away from people, but that's not the case. The only person she is doing it with is me. So that leaves me thinking that either she's embarrassed by my blunt flirting or she knows I have a huge crush on her. Either way, she is acting different and I don't like it.

Every time I'm close to her I become all clumsy and awkward and it's starting to affect my work. Just a couple of days ago, Catherine walked pass me with that sexy sway of the hips that leaves me breathless every time. A second later I trip over my own foot and spilled all my fingerprint powder over my shirt and pants. That woman will be the death of me, even if she doesn't know it.

I've been working on this B&E case for the past three hours without a single break and I'm starting to lose my cool. Have you ever tried sitting looking into a microscope for hours and getting nowhere? Well if you have, then you can sympathize with me and know that it's not fun.

I decide to take a break and head for a much needed drink to try and get me back to full energy. I'm like a car, without some sort of fuel I would slowly start to lose energy and just stop dead in my tracks. Food I can live without, but take away my fluids and there will be trouble.

Getting up, I make my way to the break room to see if Greg has any of his special blend coffee in the pot. Honestly, it's like heaven in a cup! Walking down the hallways I find it to be deserted, which is usual, especially in this lab. Looking around into the rooms as I pass, I see that there's not many people situated in any. It must be a big case.

I reach my destination, praying to god that this is my lucky day, and rush over to the coffee machine. Upon seeing the dreaded sludge I release a moan of frustration and pout like a baby. I know I look like an idiot but I don't care right now. There is no way in hell I'm drinking anymore mud today. I decide to have a look in the cupboards for something different then dirt and surprisingly come across a container of Maltesers hot chocolate mix.

While turning the kettle on, I smile to myself and give a mental thanks to whoever brought this in. Waiting for the water to boil, I let my mind wonder to Catherine and the way I made myself look like a total idiot. How could I have done that to Catherine? That was nothing like me, but somehow I felt confident, too confident. I hope I haven't scared her away.

Hearing the kettle stop, I try and concentrate on anything else except Catherine. I don't really know what I want from her, do I want a relationship, friendship or just the way we are? I guess I don't really have a choice, Catherine is the man in this…whatever you want to call it.

I reach for a cup and start to load the chocolate mix, just hoping I don't get disturbed like what usually happens just after you make a drink. It's really funny because when you have nothing to do you're begging for a call, when you want a break you always get a call. Damn this job!

I start stirring my drink and a chocolate aroma fills the air of the break room. I've never been much of a hot chocolate drinker, but you can only drink so much slush. Before I take a sip, I bring the mug to my lips and blow slightly to cool the boiling liquid. Taking my first sip, my eyes close on their own record as a moan admits from my throat. I don't know why but anything chocolaty always seems to have this affect on me. The taste is so unbelievable, the texture so creamy. Damn, I love hot chocolate!

I decide to sit down so I can be fully relaxed and take in the hot chocolate in a more comfortable position. Even when I have a free minute, I always seem to think of Catherine. I have to say that I am totally confused, for being a CSI I really lack in knowing and learning my own feelings. I know that I like Catherine more than a friend should like someone. I know that if I had a choice I would have a more intimate relationship with her. I guess the real question is, does she want to be with me? Does she like me more than a friend?

I take I sip from my quickly cooling drink and grimace at the fact that it tastes horrible when cold. I get up and feel my back crack in numerous places, how long was I sitting there? I make my way to the kettle and switch it back on. It has to be said that I'm in totally shock at the fact I haven't been interrupted.

I hear the door open behind me. Quickly turning around while holding my cold cup of chocolaty haven I feel my hand hit a solid object resulting in liquid falling from my cup to every obtainable surface. From turning around to fast I managed to give myself head rush so my vision is slightly disabled. Keeping my eyes closed I hear someone sigh. Damn, please say I didn't just spill my drink all over someone. Please!

"I always liked hot chocolate, but I have to say I prefer it better in my stomach than on my stomach, Sara."

Oh my god! I just spilt my drink all over Catherine of all people. I finally open my eyes to survey the damage and I'm met with the outstanding vision of Catherine Willows in a tight white shirt 

which has now become see-through. It has to be said that she has one great body. I would love to just reach out right now but I highly doubt Catherine would allow me.

I don't know how long I've been staring, but when I hear her clearing her throat I figure it must have been a while. I look into her eyes and my brain starts to work again.

"I'm so sorry, you scared me. It wasn't that hot so it's not burning you, did it?" I ask in total panic.

Could I have sounded anymore like an idiot? I did say that seeing Catherine makes me all clumsy, even when I didn't know it was her behind me, the clumsiness was still there. I quickly grab some paper towels and clumsily try to dry her wet chocolaty shirt. I feel my hand bush her breast and I look up, that's when I see that gorgeous smile of hers, directly at me. That smile could kill anyone in their tracks. Trust me, I'm practically dead right now.

"I knew you were good with your hands but pretending to touch me up when trying to look like you're cleaning me up is a little amateur, don't you think?"

What the hell do I say to that? I didn't mean to 'touch her up' but I guess good things do happen to good people. I've always wanted to touch Catherine in a more than friendly way, but this was never the way I planned it. Maybe if I redeem myself she won't think I just molested her.

"Erm… I have a spare shirt in my locker if you're interested?" I stutter. I could have at least sounded like I didn't molest her.

Why is she looking at me weirdly? That look, even if I don't understand it, is still able to make me all warm inside.

"Sara, you're drooling and I already think I don't need drool all over me too."

I swear that one of these days, those little smart annoying comments are going to get her in trouble. Although at the minute, they are making her seem so irresistible that I just want to jump her. I'm not usually a complete klutz when I'm with someone I'm attracted to, Catherine is the only one able to do it.

"I am not drooling thank you very much. Do you want the shirt or not, Willows?" I snap at her.

Maybe I'm a little pissed at that attitude of hers, but it's clear to see that she knows I'm attracted to her and she's mocking me. Usually we butt heads, but you would think she would at least have respect for me now.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to sound like a total bitch. I would really like to borrow your shirt, thanks."

Now I feel horrible, how could I speak to her like that when I respect her so much I'm in love with her? Wait, in love? I guess you could call it that. I hate it that she can confuse a Harvard graduate like me.

"No, I'm sorry. It's been a busy night and my temper fuse is already lit and ready to set off," I reply sincerely.

Catherine smiles at me and starts to walk out of the break room with me sheepishly following. I try to stay as close to her as possible since there seems to be hallways after hallways full of people. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the case blew over.

We finally reach the locker room and a second later I see Catherine peeling off her skin tight shirt, throwing it onto the bench next to her. I'm just standing here, in total amazement at how perfect Catherine is, inside and out. That's until I hear Catherine clear her throat. I quickly advert my eyes to Catherine's face only to see a smug smirk plastered squarely on it.

I swiftly move myself to my locker and open the door with maybe too much force. I pull out my favorite red, three quarter length sleeved jumper and pass it to a half naked Catherine. God, would I die to have a stomach like that.

After passing it to Catherine, I turn my back to give her some privacy and just to be polite. After a couple of seconds, I feel a hand on my shoulder and the feel of someone breathing in the back of my neck. My heart starts to beat faster and my breath gets caught in my throat, while hoping to god this is real.

I slowly turn around to see Catherine lose enough to be sharing the same air. Some very strange reason, being this close to Catherine seems so normal and comfortably intimate.

I take a chance and hesitantly reach up to place a blonde curl behind a beautifully crafted ear. I look into Catherine's eyes and see little emotion dedicated to my action. I let my hand fall and turn my focus to something else other than Catherine. We've been playing a game with our feelings for a while now resulting in blunt flirting for a couple of weeks. So when I take a break from the game only to get rejected, the phrase "getting burnt" seems so small.

I'm never very good at rejection so I start to move away as natural as I can. That's when I feel her hand clamp itself around mine. I turn back around and fine myself unable to speak. Catherine Willow's is kissing me! Her lips are so soft that it feels like kissing a cloud. It has to be said, it's the best feeling in the world. From just one kiss I feel pure heaven. Having never felt such a strong connection with anyone, I feel like it's unreal.

The kiss is hesitant and not rushed. It feels like I'm being cared for by the only person I wanted to care for me. I feel loved.

We slowly pulled apart and rested our foreheads together, I could definitely get used to this. I open my eyes to see if regret is shining back at me. Instead, what I see is happiness in a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. I guess the answers to my questions are what I hoped. Catherine does want me as more than a friend. I smile back and just try to remember everything about this moment. That's until I hear the locker door opening. I quickly move away from Catherine and start moving things around in my locker. I look to her to see if she was angry or disappointed, but all I see is understanding. My smile reappears when I know Catherine isn't upset and seems to get bigger as I remember the kiss.

We turn around to see who interrupted us only to see that it's Good Old Nick. You've got to love Nick, but sometimes he has the worst timing.

"What are you too smiling about? You still have three hours left in your shifts."

I see him looking confused and that just makes me smile even more.

"If only you knew, Nick," is all I utter as I walk passed him. Before I reach the door, I turn about to smile at Catherine who then smiles back at me. Thank god she didn't see the kiss as a mistake. As I'm about to walk out the door, I here Nick say something to Catherine.

"Nice jumper, Catherine. Really suits you."

"Thanks Nicky, it's new."

I walk out the door and think to myself "that was one hell of a kiss."

**Sorry for the late update but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll try and update again if that's you all think that's a good idea? lol. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to Charmed1818 for taking the time to fix this chapter! You're my LLBFF and I love ya :D**


End file.
